


Во славу Империи

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Империя вечна [2]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, Destiny, Drama, Duty, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Иногда за Империю приходится отдавать жизнь. Иногда - не в бою.
Series: Империя вечна [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065755





	Во славу Империи

Не раз и не два Мизраэль задумывался о том, что Всевышний мудр и прозорлив, а создания его прекрасны и идеальны. И что Всевышний ничего не делает без причины.

Так почему же он, Мизраэль, дитя Всевышнего и сильнейший из его ангелов, наделенный шестью крыльями, не может летать?

Мизраэль часто возвращался к этому вопросу. Однако интерес его был абстрактным, пока очередное столетие не принесло с собой войну против эльфов. Эльфов, чьи полки подошли к самому Фергалу.

Взлети Мизраэль в небеса на недосягаемую для стрел высоту, он легко перебил бы молниями всех остроухих до единого. Но Мизраэль не смог. Столицу удержали с большим трудом, ценой титанических усилий и бесчисленных жертв, а Мизраэль задумался над тем, почему его крылья оказались бесполезным придатком.

Сначала он учился летать — тайком, запретив входить в его покои и тренируясь до седьмого пота. Годами он отрабатывал движения, шлифовал рефлексы и радовался, что смог оторваться от пола. Взмывал на локоть, держался в воздухе несколько минут и почти падал от истощения. Зверски болела спина, и держать осанку — да просто ходить прямо! — после таких упражнений Мизраэль не мог.

Так прошло почти два века, а подвижек все не было.

Мизраэль тренировался ожесточенно, выматывал себя до полной неподвижности, до острой боли, пронзающей крылья при малейшей попытке шевельнуться. Пытался понять, что делает не так, однако в конце концов вынужден был признать, что дело не в недостатке прилежания.

С ним, прекрасным ангелом Господним, что-то было не так.

Он приглашал священников и богословов, инквизиторов и прорицательниц — всех, кто мог помочь ему понять замысел Всевышнего и волю Его, давшего Мизраэлю крылья, но не способность летать. Только вот люди, огорошенные вопросом от самого ангела, бормотали молитвы, лопотали какую-то возвышенную чушь и никак не могли дать четкого ответа, почему Мизраэль не совершенен.

А тем временем на столицу Империи опять напали захватчики. На этот раз нежить выползла из своих нор и, набрав силы благодаря бездарному правлению алчного регента при слишком юном императоре, предприняла попытку стереть человеческую расу с лица земли. Погруженный в свои проблемы, не замечавший происходящего в государстве Мизраэль слишком поздно понял, что его отшельничество чересчур затянулось и едва не стоило Империи разрушения.

Он разогнал всех духовных особ, что повадились регулярно наведываться во дворец в надежде попасться на глаза ангелу. Никто из них не мог ему помочь, но факт аудиенции у самого Мизраэля немало повышал авторитет любого церковника. Уныние застило глаза Мизраэля, и за сочувственными речами он не видел обычного самолюбования, пока не стало слишком поздно. Однако спохватился он все-таки вовремя — и Империя снова поднялась с колен.

Одновременно Мизраэль начал искать не богословов, но мудрецов, ученых и врачей. На этот раз он действовал осторожней: воспитал очередного императора с мыслями о том, что следует поощрять развитие наук и создание академий, где желающие могли бы обучаться.

Поначалу имперская казна содержала их полностью, с течением веков академии обрели самостоятельность. Мизраэль очень тщательно следил за тем, как, параллельно с божественным целительством, развивалось врачевание. Прорицательницы могли вернуть отрубленную ногу и залечить смертельную рану, но их было мало. Немногим людям давалось единение с божественной волей. И предотвратить болезни прорицательницы тоже не могли.

Зато врачом мог стать любой с толикой ума и ловкости.

Изменения принесли свои плоды: Империя крепла и процветала, население тучнело — ему больше не грозил повальный мор, что порой выкашивал до половины всех городов и деревень. А Мизраэль дождался своего шанса.

В ежегодном отчете ректор Великой Столичной Академии Врачевания упомянул выдающуюся студентку, способную на настоящие чудеса. По окончании первого курса он представил ее ко двору как лучшую ученицу. Мизраэль запомнил ее имя — Эстер.

Шесть с половиной лет спустя бойкая девчушка, превратившаяся в серьезную и доброжелательную молодую женщину, внимательно выслушала Мизраэля и, в отличие от всех тех магистров врачевания, к которым он обращался до этого, спросила только одно:

— Вы уверены, мой господин?

Мизраэль лишь мрачно наклонил голову, радуясь, что шлем скрывает его взгляд. Не стоит человеку видеть отчаяние ангела.

— Я понимаю, что вы все решили, — сочувственно, но непреклонно заговорила она вновь, проницательно прищурив серые глаза и задумчиво кусая пухлые губы, — и все же я обязана предупредить. Нет никаких гарантий, что это сработает. Само удаление крыльев сложно, но возможно. Однако я не берусь предсказать, какой эффект оно будет иметь.

— Я готов рискнуть, — процедил Мизраэль, не в первый раз услышав подобные речи. Он давно устал объяснять, насколько доверяет математику, который рассчитал, что для полета Мизраэлю достаточно четырех крыльев, а нижняя пара лишь мешает и дает дополнительную нагрузку на позвоночник. Математик — Фонде — был одним из старших принцев императорской династии. И, возможно, самым близким другом, которого когда-либо имел Мизраэль.

— В таком случае мне потребуется изучить вопрос подробнее, прежде чем действовать, — просто сказала она и поклонилась: — Мой господин.

Через две недели ему принесли бескрылую ласточку, живую и бодрую. Глядя на нее, Мизраэль велел инквизиторам не спускать с Эстер глаз и беречь как зеницу ока.

На последнем осмотре перед операцией Эстер нахмурилась, вздохнула и прямо спросила:

— Вы ведь пробовали не использовать нижние крылья в полете? Просто не двигать ими?

— Если бы это помогло, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

Она не обиделась на грубость. Не проглотила эмоции из почтения к ангелу, а просто не приняла его слова близко к сердцу. За это Мизраэль был ей благодарен — разговаривая честно, он не чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Мышцы всех ваших крыльев слишком тесно связаны. Отсечь лишние не получится — тогда вы гарантированно станете калекой. А если они останутся, полет будет причинять вам боль. Возможно, невыносимую.

— Я потерплю.

— Это навсегда, мой господин.

Мизраэль стиснул зубы. Стоит ли безопасность Империи жизни в вечной муке?

Стоит.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, Эстер.

— Мой господин, — кивнула она. Поклоны между ними давно остались в прошлом.

Она сдержала свое слово, и операция прошла успешно. Но и в последнем своем предупреждении Эстер оказалась права.

Мизраэль прикладывал все силы, чтобы не кричать в полете.

Однако это было неважно. Шрамы от крыльев скрыли новые доспехи, затянутые ледком постоянной боли глаза спрятал новый шлем. Никто и не догадывался, что Мизраэлю, великолепному ангелу и безжалостному воину, больно каждый миг, что он проводит в воздухе. Лишь сам Мизраэль знал, чего ему стоила каждая выигранная битва, каждая секунда в благословенных небесах. И никогда не придавал значения этому знанию.

Пока Империя стоит, а ее столица нуждается в защите, Мизраэль будет летать.


End file.
